The present disclosure relates generally to a method and system for alerting a person to a situation, and particularly to a method and system for alerting a member of a contact list to an emergency situation.
With the advent of cellular communications, individuals have turned to the cellular telephone system for assistance in the event of an emergency situation. A cellular subscriber can initiate an emergency call to a variety of emergency personnel or to any number of personally known emergency contacts. In making the emergency cellular call, the subscriber manually enters the appropriate telephone number into the cellular keypad, awaits a response, and then personally communicates the nature of the emergency to the answering party. If the target number is non-responsive, the subscriber must personally repeat the process by initiating another call. To place each call, the subscriber must know or have saved in the cellular device the number to be called, and must be careful under the stress of the emergency situation not to enter an incorrect number. With each call placed, valuable time may be lost. Upon reaching a call recipient, the subscriber is often asked what their location is, which may or may not be known to the caller, and if it is known, the call recipient may not be close enough to the caller to provide assistance. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to advance the art of alerting persons to an emergency situation.